miedo a unirme
by laraila
Summary: Un omega solo sobrevive a la ruptura del lazo una vez. Si un alfa rompe el lazo de pareja, el omega inevitablemente muere de dolor. Aquí es donde comienza nuestra historia, pues Yuuri, es un omega
1. Chapter 1

Se dice que los omegas son seres débiles. Lamentablemente es cierto.

Cuando un cachorrito nace, no es difícil saber si es alfa, beta u omega, hace tiempo que inventaron una sustancia, que al ponerla en las manitos de los bebés cambia de color. Rojo si es alfa, amarillo si es beta, y azul si es omega.

Los betas no tienen un lazo con sus padres, como es el caso de los omegas y los alfas. Estos dos géneros, al nacer, pueden sentir de alguna manera las emociones de sus madres, a la vez que sus madres pueden hacer lo mismo. Tienen menos dificultad para encontrarlos si estos se llegan a perder, y aquellos que tienen las uniones más fuertes incluso pueden leer algunos pensamientos.

El problema surge años después, más o menos a la edad de 11 años. Cuando se cumple esas edad, poco tiempo antes del primer celo, el lazo maternal se rompe, tanto alfas como omegas sufren muchísimo dolor, es la primera vez que experimentarían la soledad.

Luego de ese suceso, los alfas se recuperan, y pueden volver a formar un lazo sin mayor problema. En caso de que un nuevo lazo se rompa, estos no suelen tener mayor problema, pues se acostumbraron de la primera vez. Pero los omegas… son otra historia.

Un omega solo sobrevive a la ruptura del lazo una vez. Si un alfa rompe el lazo de pareja, el omega inevitablemente muere de dolor.

Aquí es donde comienza nuestra historia, pues Yuuri, es un omega, que sobrevivió a la ruptura del lazo maternal, y que tiene perfectamente claro que no correrá la misma suerte dos veces. Tiene miedo de formar el lazo, pues romperlo tampoco es demasiado difícil, basta con que una de las dos partes niegue el lazo, o que otro alfa lama el lugar de la herida y listo.

¡Miles de omegas mueren al año por ruptura del lazo! Una muerte lenta, dolorosa y tormentosa. Recuerda cuando tenía 11 años. El dolor, y desesperación de sentirse por primera vez solo. El olor de su madre ya no estaba impregnado en su cabello, y su pecho quemaba, para luego sentirse cada vez más frío hasta desmayarse. No se imaginaba ese dolor hasta morir.

Por eso, cuando Yuuri con 16 años decidió entrar a una escuela lejos de su hogar, también tomó la decisión de hacerse pasar por beta. Todos en Hasetsu le dijeron que en ese pequeño pueblo no podría sacar a relucir su brillante potencial, que una escuela de mejor calidad en la capital era mejor opción para él. Por supuesto que organizó su estadía y financiamiento con sus padres, pero hay un detalle que no les dijo.

Sus padres iban a pagar todo lo esencial, pero Yuuri trabajaría para tener dinero que gastar en ocio, pero no les dijo que ese dinero además era para aquello que no les mencionó, para una cantidad más grande que la necesaria de supresores.

Si toma 5 supresores al día en vez de uno, el olor a omega desaparece por completo, sería un beta normal, común y corriente ¡el plan no podía fallar!

¿cierto Yuuri?

 **y bueno, estoy recién empezando esta idea que hacer tiempo quería poner. espero que la disfruten**


	2. Chapter 2

_Si toma 5 supresores al día en vez de uno, el olor a omega desaparece por completo, sería un beta normal, común y corriente ¡el plan no podía fallar!_

 _¿cierto Yuuri?_

GRUPOS DE TRABAJO

\- Yuuri, por favor… acompáñame…. Estamos en segundo año, debemos hacerlo

\- pero Pitchit…

\- ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

\- ya sabes… ¿y si ocurre algo?

\- ¿Qué va a pasar Yuuri? Deberías relajarte un poco, no puedes vivir teniendo miedo, ya encuentro exagerado que ocultes tu olor de esa forma.

\- no puedo evitarlo pitchit… realmente tengo miedo – le respondió algo avergonado

\- ya lo sé, pero vamos… solo será un tiempo corto. Iremos a la fiesta y volvemos rápido.

\- lo pensaré

Justo en ese minuto fueron interrumpidos por el profesor.

\- bien alumnos, hoy les daré los grupos para el trabajo interdisciplinario – la escuela de Yuuri era bastante especial. No solo era una de las mejores de Japón, sino que además los alumnos de grados inferiores, suelen tener que hacer proyectos con los mayores, de ese modo se acostumbran a ir a un ritmo más rápido. Además muchos alumnos son de otros países.

\- el tema de este año – continuó el profesor – es la luz, deben buscar algún tema para investigar con sus compañeros, ahora les diré los grupos.

Pasaban y pasaban nombres. Era evidente que todos los omegas del lugar deseaban una, y solo una cosa. Que les toque con el príncipe de la escuela, Víctor Nikiforov, de último año (en mi país son cuatro años de educación media, se sale a los 18 y ahí uno decide si entrar o no a la universidad).

\- el último grupo – antes de que el profesor diera los nombres, la puerta se abrió de repente, dando paso a uno de los alumnos más problemáticos. El chico rubio de ojos verdes, sin decir palabra a nadie, y con su mal humor de siempre, entró y se sentó junto a sus amigos. Nadie entendía como un omega tan hostil podía ser amigo de otro omega tan alegre como pitchit, y un beta tímido y sincero como el otro Yuuri.

\- plisetsky, no puede entrar así a mi clase, por hoy lo dejaré pasar porque no puede perderse este anuncio.

\- lo siento – respondió el chico sin sentirlo realmente.

\- Yuuri plisetsky tiene un grupo con Otabek altin, de tercer año, y Jean Jack Leori, de cuarto. Pitchit, tienes grupo con Seung Lee de último año y con Chris giacometti. Y Yuuri Katsuki – todo el salón lo miró, pues era evidente lo que se venía. – tú serás con Víctor Nikiforov y con kenjjiro minami de primer año.

A ojos del mundo Yuur era beta. Solo Pitchit y Yuri conocían su secreto. De todas formas todos los omegas suspiraron de resignación, pues aún tenían la esperanza de que se tratara de un error y les tocara con él.

Un papelito llegó a su puesto, obviamente era de su amigo tailandés.

"tienes suerte campeón" yuuri resignado le responde

"suerte hubiese sido que no me tocara con ningún alfa" le respondió, segundos después llegó la respuesta

"te apuesto a que minami estará saltando de felicidad en su salón"

"pues que los disfrute, yo quiero terminar esto lo antes posible"

Por fin, minutos después termina la hora de clase.

\- te todas formas – decía plisetsky – no entiendo que le ve todo el mundo al ruso ese.

\- bueno… - dijo pitchit – es guapo, simpático y divertido. Dicen que es honesto con todos, y muy trabajador, aparte de romántico

\- ¿tiene novio o novia? – preguntó Yuuri

\- ¿ves que si te interesa? – le respondió pitchit con tono picarón, aunque de vuelta solo recibió un suspiro algo cansado – no tiene novia, pero ha dicho varias veces que está esperando a su alma gemela, y que hasta entonces no quiere tener nada serio con nadie.

\- creí que estaba con el beta ese… su amigo giacometti

\- los rumores dicen que lo hacen cuando Víctor entra en período de apareamiento, pero parece que no es más que eso.

\- ¡YUURI! – un chico algo bajito para su edad, con cabellos rubios y un mechón rojo, entró abrazando a Yuuri efusivamente. – ¡estoy feliz de hacer el trabajo con usted Yuuri sempai!

\- ¿Qué no deberías estar feliz por hacerlo con Víctor? – preguntó el Yuri ruso algo extrañado

\- puede ser, pero Yuuri sempai es un beta genial, espero con ansias hacer este trabajo con usted, a pesar de ser un beta ¡yo siempre lo he admirado!

No era un secreto el cruch que tenía el chico omega con Yuuri, aunque todos sabían que era un amor imposible.

\- minami… algún día encontrarás a tu alma gemela – le dijo el japonés

\- lo sé, pero mucha gente hasta entonces incluso tienen novios. Si ellos pueden ser novios yo puedo admirar a Yuuri sempai, sobretodo en sus rutinas de patinaje… ¡son hermosas!

\- vamos minami, cálmate

\- además debemos hablar con Víctor

\- debe estar en el segundo piso a la derecha, ahí tienen clase los de ultimo año – les dijo pitchit

\- entonces vamos – dijo Yuuri

Ambos japoneses caminaron hacia el salón del famoso ruso, aunque minami solo tenía ojos para Yuuri. Varias veces Yuuri había visto al príncipe de la escuela en la biblioteca, o haciendo deportes. Era un alfa hermoso, eso es cierto, y su aroma era realmente encantador, jamás había sentido algo así, aunque debido a su ingesta ilimitada de supresores, no podía olerlo por completo, de hecho solía tener problemas para identificar el aroma de alfas betas y omegas. Era la primera advertencia de su cuerpo.

Entraron al salón. Víctor estaba hablando con su amigo Chris y con Mila.

\- ahí están tus compañeros – le dijo la chica peliroja, al parecer estaban hablando del trabajo también.

\- hola Víctor, yo soy Yuuri, y él es minami

\- hola, Víctor sempai, espero que trabajemos bien los tres

\- yo también espero lo mismo, dijo el chico ruso - ¿qué les parece que nos reunamos hoy después de clases para decidir el tema? Puede ser en biblioteca

\- no tengo problema

\- yo tampoco

\- entonces nos vemos en la tarde – de ese modo ambos rusos se fueron, dejando a los tres alfas solos en el salón nuevamente.

\- Víctor… - le dijo mila – es imposible lo que dices, no tiene ni rastro de olor a omega

\- ¡te digo que es imposible que sea beta! Solo los omegas tienen manos así de delicadas, y cuando se mueve en el hielo… de manera tan fluida y elegante… estoy seguro he sentido rastros de olor a omega.

\- ¿existirán maneras de ocultar el olor? – preguntó giacometti

\- he visto en blogs en internet que puede ocultarse un tiempo con supresores, algunos omegas lo hacen cuando van a salir a un lugar peligroso, pero no lo recomiendan hacer por más de tres días, no hay manera que su cuerpo lo resista – le respondió la chica.

\- ustedes son mis amigos… - dijo Víctor – antes de verlo en la pista yo también creía que era un beta normal, pero tiene algo extraño

\- sé qué te parece lindo. Pero es un beta, es un amor imposible, tú relájate, tu alma gemela no tardará en llegar y te olvidarás de este enredo.

\- puede que tengas razón.

 **De momento, no tengo nada mucho que decir, espero que lo disfruten :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_\- ustedes son mis amigos… - dijo Víctor – antes de verlo en la pista yo también creía que era un beta normal, pero tiene algo extraño_

 _\- sé qué te parece lindo. Pero es un beta, es un amor imposible, tú relájate, tu alma gemela no tardará en llegar y te olvidarás de este enredo._

 _\- puede que tengas razón._

 **3 ALGO ME LO DICE**

La biblioteca era un lugar ideal. Era silenciosa, limpia y tenía una temperatura agradable. Yuuri solía ir allí casi todos los días a estudiar, ya que su departamento de estudiante no era muy silencioso.

Debido a la cantidad desmesurada de supresores, no podía sentir bien los olores de la gente a su alrededor, y menos el de aquella persona que desde cierto día no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Si estuviera en su estado normal, hace tiempo que habría sentido ese aroma asechándolo.

Yuuri patinaba por diversión. Todos los alumnos deben cumplir con un deporte a la semana como mínimo, y Yuuri no lo pensó dos veces recordando sus tiempos en el ice castle.

Solía ir más en la mañana, cuando no había casi nadie. Fue uno de esos días que un alfa por casualidad lo vio. Yuuri había llamado la atención de Víctor desde hacía tiempo, pero al ver que era un beta dejó pasar ese sentimiento. Pero cuando lo vio patinar, esa coreografía complicada pero hermosa, la cual hablaba de un amor incondicional y bello, su alfa interior le vociferaba que ese omega era suyo. ¿Omega? ¡Pero si Yuuri es beta!

Era extraño. Tenía cuerpo y comportamiento de omega, pero tenía olor a beta, y su alfa interior había reaccionado ante él.

Víctor salió de sus pensamientos cuando minami puso varios libros sobre la mesa.

\- debemos decidir un tema, yo había pensado en varios cuando estaba con Yuuri sempai – siempre que minami decía el nombre del chico beta sus ojos se iluminaban un poco. Le molestaba eso, pero no sabía por qué.

\- ¿Cuáles? – preguntó Yuuri

\- pues… el tema de la luz tiene muchas maneras de verse, pensaba en una manera más científica hablando de la contaminación lumínica, pero yo sé que victor sempai y Yuuri sempai son más del lado artístico, así que había pensado en el tema de la iluminación en los teatros.

\- ¿en los teatros? – preguntó Víctor, la verdad jamás se le hubiera ocurrido un tema tan rebuscado. Todos habían pensado en temas más científicos como espectro lumínico, ondas de alta frecuencia, etc… el chico de primer año era bastante creativo.

\- sí, por lo general la luz en las obras más modernas tienen muchos significados y simbolismos.

\- me parece muy buena idea, también lo podríamos hacer en el cine – dijo Yuuri - ¿qué opinas Víctor?

\- no lo había pensado, pero me gusta

Así comenzaron a hablar sobre el enfoque que tendría el trabajo. Tenía que ser expositivo por lo que debían llevar una pantalla y videos para ser expuesto.

\- bueno, mi casa queda justo al frente de la escuela, y ya debo irme, le dije a mi familia que llegaría temprano hoy – dijo minami – adiós sempais.

Minami se fue. Durante algunos minutos ninguno de los dos chicos dijo nada. A íctor no se le ocurría tema de conversación, y Yuuri se sentía algo nervioso por la cercanía del alfa, además que no se sentía muy bien.

\- minami tuvo una idea realmente buena – comentó Yuuri para aliviar la tensión que se había generado al quedarse solos.

\- sí… ¿tu dónde vives? – al ver unas gotas de lluvia asomarse en el cielo, no pudo evitar preguntarle.

\- en el piso de estudiantes que está a dos cuadras de aquí – le respondió despreocupadamente.

\- ¿trajiste paraguas?

\- no, pero está cerca, no es necesario

\- yo tengo uno, te acompaño – su alfa interior le estaba mandando en ese momento "tu omega no puede enfermarse"… ¡pero si es beta! Le gritaba su mente. Su parte instintiva y la racional batallaban en su cabeza, pero fue interrumpido cuando Yuuri empezó a toser, hasta el punto de ponerse en cuclillas.

\- COF COF

\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Te sientes bien? – le dolía la boca del estómago, y sentía su cuerpo pesado. Segunda advertencia de su cuerpo. Minutos después el dolor se fue, pero su garganta se sentía seca todavía.

\- no te preocupes – le dijo mientras se levantaba – hoy en la mañana ya me sentía algo mal, pero estoy bien.

\- eso espero, porque no sonabas nada bien. Te acompaño a casa

Hacía mucho que Yuuri había callado a su omega interior con supresores, de hecho, como su cuerpo estaba empezando a rechazarlos y hacían menos efecto, había aumentado la cantidad a 7 por día. A pesar de eso, pudo escuchar un pequeño, muy suave ronroneo proveniente de él.

El camino hasta los departamentos fue silencioso, pero no incómodo. La compañía de Víctor era agradable. Ambos bajo ese paraguas azul cielo, como los ojos del alfa, se sentían protegidos. Yuuri se fijó en su largo cabello plateado, como las gotas de lluvia que los rodeaban, y su piel blanca, como el papel en el que escribiría algún día su historia.

Debía admitir que Víctor era un alfa realmente muy guapo, y quien quiera que sea su omega destinado, era alguien muy afortunado.

"si yo fuera su omega… sería una lástima, porque yo temo a los alfas, tengo miedo a enlazarme, porque significaría literalmente poner mi vida en sus manos, y temo ser uno de los miles de omegas que mueren al año por ruptura del lazo"

No hablaron de nada muy importante en el camino, tampoco prestaban mucha atención a la conversación. El tema de los últimos cantantes que habían visitado la capital era un mero telón de fondo para lo que pensaban cada uno realmente.

"debo llegar a tomar los supresores"

"no puedo creer que sea beta"

Para cuando llegaron, yuuri se despidió con una simple reverencia, mientras que Víctor hiso un suave gesto con la mano.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y fue en busca de los supresores. Cada día se sentía más débil, pero daba igual. Tomó un vaso de agua, y cuando iba por el tercero la boca de su estómago volvió a doler.

Fue interrumpido por la música de su celular, a pesar de su dolor fue a contestar.

\- ¿Yuri?

\- Yuuri… - se le escuchaba nervioso

\- ¿pasó algo? – le preguntó preocupado, esa no era la actitud del tigre de Rusia.

\- si esto… me junté con mi grupo…

\- ¿pasó algo malo? – al fin y al cabo Yuri estaba en un grupo con dos alfas… ¿y si algo le pasó?

\- no exactamente… es solo que…

.

.

.

Al despedirse de Pitchit y de Yuuri fue en busca de su equipo. No tenía idea de quién era el tal Otabek, pero a Leroi lo había visto un par de veces en la pista de hielo.

¿Lo que le molestaba? no solo conocía al canadiense por ser uno de los que usaba la pista de hielo, entre ellos había ocurrido "algo". Menos que un noviazgo, pero más que una amistad. Era complicado de definir, pero de todas formas, lo que sea que haya sucedido ya no importa, porque JJ ahora encontró a su pareja destinada.

Nunca estuvo enamorado de él, lo sabe porque su omega interior nunca hiso ni la más mínima aparición.

"mejor hablo mañana con ambos, prefiero ir a casa hoy" nunca estuvo enamorado, pero si le había gustado, y la verdad se sentía algo avergonzado. Sabía que cuando se saludaran simplemente con las manos, su mente lo llevaría a recordad esos candentes besos, los únicos que ha tenido hasta el minuto, mientras que JJ solo tendría ojos para su omega.

Se retiró del edificio por el estacionamiento, se percató que el colectivo que le servía para ir a su casa estaba abandonando el paradero en ese mismo minuto, pero cuando iba a empezar a correr el ruido cercano de una moto lo interrumpió. Era un alfa. Moreno, alto, de cabellos negros y ojos obscuros.

\- tu eres Yuri plisetsky, soy contigo en el trabajo

Incluso su voz era cool y varonil. El instinto de supervivencia se apagó en su interior cuando ese alfa le ofreció un casco que tenía en la parte de atrás de la moto. Era como si su parte conciente se hubiese adormecido, y su instinto omega haya sido el que tomó el casco, se lo puso y se subió en la moto.

Fueron juntos hasta un mirador, era la primera vez que Yuri tenía ese sentimiento de calma en su interior.

\- llegué aquí hace tres años, antes de eso estuve en otra escuela en Canadá, pero siempre he querido volver a Kazajistán

Yuri se quedó callado, no entendía mucho a que habían venido, pero había algo en ese alfa que le atraía.

\- había pensado en volver al terminar el año pasado, pero hay una razón por la que decidí hacerlo, y parece que te has dado cuenta también…

\- ¿qué? – preguntó el joven ruso sin entender mucho a que se refería.

\- me has seguido hasta aquí, soy un alfa y tu un omega, si quisiera podría hacerte daño, y eso es algo que a los omegas se les enseña muy bien. Si me seguiste hasta aquí es porque tu instinto también reaccionó.

\- …

\- somos destinados, lo he sabido desde finales del año pasado, sin embargo, apenas empezaron las vacaciones fuiste a ver a tu abuelo en Rusia. No me quedó más opción que esperar a que empezara un nuevo año.

 **N.A**

 **Alguien me había dicho que había un error en el cap anterior, lo voy a corregir lo antes posible (no lo había dicho hasta el minuto, pero tengo algo de dislexia y suelo confundir palabras y letras u.u)**

 **Gracias por comentar :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_\- me has seguido hasta aquí, soy un alfa y tu un omega, si quisiera podría hacerte daño, y eso es algo que a los omegas se les enseña muy bien. Si me seguiste hasta aquí es porque tu instinto también reaccionó._

 _\- …_

 _\- somos destinados, lo he sabido desde finales del año pasado, sin embargo, apenas empezaron las vacaciones fuiste a ver a tu abuelo en Rusia. No me quedó más opción que esperar a que empezara un nuevo año._

3 NOS SE SI ES CIEGO, O NO QUOERE VER

Empezaba un nuevo día. Por obvias razones, Yuri decidió no ir a la escuela, el haber encontrado a su destinado de manera tan sorpresiva lo había descolocado un poco, al punto que su celo llegó repentinamente durante la noche, horas después de que el chico kazajo lo dejara en la puerta de su casa.

\- que hermoso como las parejas se van encontrando con el tiempo – suspiraba Pitchit – quisiera que mi pareja apareciera pronto.

\- pues ya lo veremos.

Un mensaje llegó a su celular

Kenjiro minami ha creado un grupo: súper trabajo

Víctor Nikiforov: así será más fácil

Yuuri Katsuki: supongo que sí, buena idea

\- ¿con quién te hablas? ¿Ya me estás engañando? – le dijo Pitchit de manera dramática, sacando una pequeña risa en el japonés.

\- no seas tonto, Minami creó un grupo para ponernos de acuerdo más rápido

\- valla, conseguiste su número de manera rápida y discreta, te felicito

\- ¡que no! – le reprochó avergonzado, pero no pudo seguir mucho más, los dolores de cabeza que tenía desde la mañana estaban matándolo.

Kenjiro Minami: por cierto, hoy tendré que ir rápido a mí casa, pero tal vez pueda ir a la escuela en la tarde para continuar

Víctor: el clima va a estar malo hoy, tal vez sea mejor que no hagas más viajes.

Minami: pero no tenemos mucho tiempo ¿nos podemos juntar en otra parte?

Víctor: mi casa queda más cerca de la tuya y del departamento de Yuuri, solo en una cuadra de camino.

Minami: entonces los veo ahí en la tarde

Cuando Yuuri iba a protestar, el par ya se había puesto de acuerdo, y solo pudo confirmar el plan antes de que el profesor lo viera distraído

"cálmate Yuuri, solo serán un par de horas en la casa de ese alfa, luego llegará minami… estarás bien"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¿y que pasó de bueno hoy que estás con cara de enamorado? – preguntó Chris a su amigo de cabello plateado. Había terminado la primera clase y se dirigían a la próxima, para eso tenían que pasar por el patio de los primer año, evidentemente Yuuri se encontraba ahí, y Víctor aprovechaba para verlo a la distancia.

\- hoy Yuuri y yo estaremos varias horas juntos en mi casa, tal vez pueda ver que es lo que sucede con él.

\- ¿vas a seguir con esto? – le preguntó el suizo algo cansado por la actitud de su amigo.

\- ¡por supuesto! Es imposible que Yuuri sea beta, ya verás…

\- Víctor… tú, en alguna parte del mundo, tienes una pareja destinada que te está esperando, no te encapriches con un beta si hay un omega por ahí perfecto para ti.

\- pero… mi alfa interior reaccionó ante él – le susurró para que nadie más escuchara. La pálida piel de Chris se puso tres tonos más blanca de lo normal…

Un alfa puede mantener relaciones sexuales con cualquier omega, y puede marcar a cualquiera y romper cuantos lazos quiera, pero que el alfa interior reaccione, solo significa una cosa.

\- eso no es posible, si así fuera estarías pendiente de él en todas las clases, y lo irías a ver a todas horas ¡solo mira a Georgi! Desde que encontró a Annia que no se despega de ella, ¡o a Otabek! Si bien su recién encontrado omega entró en celo, entre clase y clase habla por teléfono con él, y le manda mensajes, si fuera tu destinado no podrías estar tan tranquilo, además… ¡no tiene olor a omega!

\- ¡por eso mismo te digo que Yuuri es extraño! Desde ese día que lo vi patinar desde lejos, por sus movimientos y forma de su cuerpo supe que era omega, pero con olor a beta… voy a averiguarlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Y así es como ya debían entrar a la última clase después del almuerzo. Esta vez Yuuri había pasado esos 60 minutos junto a Minami, hablando de como seguirían el trabajo, ya que Yuri estaba en su asa pasando el calor y pitchit había ido a biblioteca con su grupo.

Todo iba bien, hasta que su teléfono empezó a sonar

\- ¿pitchit?

\- yuuri… - pitchit sonaba algo nervioso por el teléfono, cosa que asustó al joven japonés

\- ¿q-que pasa?

\- seung lo sabe… no sé cómo, pero lo sabe, iré a donde estés ahora

\- nos vemos detrás de las canchas de basquetbol

Esto era malo, muy malo, es peligroso que se sepa que un omega no tiene olfato… reconocer el segundo género de la persona que se tiene en frente es la primera defensa que tiene un omega, si el mundo sabe que pitchit no tiene olfato, cualquier alfa podría aprovecharse fácilmente de él, incluso cualquiera podría hacerse pasar por su destinado y marcarlo bajo una mentira. Que seung lo haya descubierto era… malo.

\- ¿Y cómo lo descubrió? – preguntó, cuándo el tailandés llegó se le notaba pálido y nervioso.

\- pues… no lo sé. Estaba en la biblioteca con Chris, cuando él llegó me pidió ayuda para buscar una enciclopedia, y cuando estábamos en eso me dijo "tienes mal olfato".

\- pero… tú lo has ocultado muy bien, te encargaste de averiguar el segundo género de cada persona en toda la escuela solo para no equivocarte

\- y además evito mencionar el tema cuando estoy con alguien que no sean tu o Yuri… realmente no sé cómo sucedió, pero Seung…

 **lo sé, el capitulo llegó tarde y es muy corto, pero subiré un poco más seguido... espero... al día le faltan horas U.U**


	5. Chapter 5

_\- pues… no lo sé. Estaba en la biblioteca con Chris, cuando él llegó me pidió ayuda para buscar una enciclopedia, y cuando estábamos en eso me dijo "tienes mal olfato"._

 _\- pero… tú lo has ocultado muy bien, te encargaste de averiguar el segundo género de cada persona en toda la escuela solo para no equivocarte_

 _\- y además evito mencionar el tema cuando estoy con alguien que no sean tu o Yuri… realmente no sé cómo sucedió, pero Seung…_

INFLECIÓN

Su molesto teléfono volvió a sonar. Odiaba ese estúpido ruido cuando su cuerpo pasaba por los días de calor. Se sentía afiebrado y pesado, no recordaba haberse sentido tan mal en ningún otro celo. "porque tu omega interior ya conoció a su destinado, y pide estar con él".

Eso era cierto, podía oír ese regaño en su corazón, pero lo había conocido hacia demasiado poco, no se sentía preparado para… ello. Perder su virginidad no le preocupaba mucho, pero enlazarse, y todas las responsabilidades que eso conllevaba era mucho para él.

Poder sentir los sentimientos del otro y emparejarse implicaba hacerse cargo de los sentimientos que provocara en ese alfa, que ahora tenía el nombre de otabek. Entregarse en cuerpo y alma a un destino para dos. Entregarse los días de celo, con los respectivos hijos que eso significa.

\- ¿hola? ¿Quién es?

\- yuri, soy otabek, estoy en receso, solo quería saber cómo te sientes – su alfa lo llamaba cada vez que podía, se había ofrecido a llevarle remedios para el dolor si este quería, pero era evidente que si se acercaba se descontrolaría, por lo que era preferible mantener la distancia.

\- estoy bien, es molesto pero nada que hacer, gracias por llamar – normalmente se molestaría por ser molestado tan seguido, pero como era él, prefería dejarlo así. Disfrutaba de su preocupación.

\- no es nada, me alegro, nos vemos luego

\- adiós – y cortó la llamada

Yuri solo tenía 15 años, estaba en primer año, le quedaba toda una adolescencia escolar todavía, y un sueño por cumplir. ¿Podría ser el mejor patinador del mundo y pareja de un alfa al mismo tiempo?

Sintió como su abuelo abría tímidamente la puerta, ya que sabía que su nieto apreciaba la soledad.

\- ser alérgico a los supresores es realmente un asco – su abuelo era un respetado alfa, cuando sus padres murieron se hiso cargo del pequeño, acogiéndolo como si se tratara de su propio hijo.

\- tu madre también era alérgica a ellos, reprobó tercer año por faltar demasiado debido a sus celos que se adelantaban una y otra vez.

\- ese fue el año que conoció a mi padre. No quiero que me pase lo mismo por conocer a otabek.

\- tú tranquilo yura, ya verás que luego de los cambios bruscos, las cosas se acomodan poco a poco.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El camino a casa de Víctor fue… más corto de lo que le hubiese gustado.

\- ponte cómodo en el sofá ¿quieres té, café, gaseosa?

\- cualquier té, gracias

Víctor también era de intercambio, vivía en un departamento pequeño, pero cómodo y acogedor. De todas formas, los síntomas de la intoxicación con supresores ya empezaban a hacer más efecto. Su cabeza seguía doliendo, su estómago se revolvía, y algunos mareos invadían de vez en cuando su cabeza. Le costaba mantener la concentración y temía ser ineficiente para sus compañeros.

Víctor volvió, pero había notado a Yuuri algo diferente.

\- Yuuri, ¿te sientes bien?

\- s-si – le dijo sonrojado, sus mejillas estaban calientes… más de lo normal, se sentía algo afiebrado.

\- ¿seguro? – la respiración del japonés se hiso dificultosa, su cara se ponía cada vez más roja – ¿Yuuri? ¡Yuuri! – le llamaba el ruso.

Yuuri abrió lentamente sus ojos, pero sus párpados no decidieron no seguir más sus órdenes, y finalmente se desmayó.

Víctor preocupado no tardó en tomar su teléfono, no conocía la ciudad, por lo que tuvo que buscar el número del hospital más cercano. Encontró uno y llamó rápidamente.

\- ha llamado a ambulancia, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

\- s-sí, un amigo se desmayó en mi casa, le cuesta respirar.

\- bien, entonces… - Víctor siguió las instrucciones que le daban por teléfono mientras esperaba la ambulancia, que 5 minutos después ya estaba en la puerta de su casa.

\- usted debe venir también – "de todas formas pensaba acompañarlo, no puedo dejar sola a mi pareja"… no era momento para luchar con su mente, subió al vehículo. El único pensamiento que inundaba su mente era que Yuuri estuviera bien, si le pasaba algo… se sentiría como si quisiera morir.

Una vez que llegaron, tuvo que quedarse en la sala de espera… ¿qué podía hacer? ¡Tenía que avisar lo ocurrido! Primero a minami, pero no quería alertarlo, así que solo canceló la junta en su casa sin mayor explicación.

No conocía el número de la familia de Yuuri, y la escuela no filtra informaciones personales… tal vez sus amigos.

Llamó rápidamente a pitchit.

\- ¿víctor?

\- p-pitchit, ¿tienes el número de la familia de Yuuri? – rápidamente le contó todo lo ocurrido, pero un comentario del tailandés mientras contaba su historia le llamó la atención.

\- yo le dije que algo así podía pasarle – dijo pitchit en un suspiro– si su familia se entera de verdad van a matarlo, iré para allá

\- ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa con él? – su alfa interior exigía respuestas, quería protegerlo y la incertidumbre lo descolocaba.

\- te lo diré cuando llegue.

Luego de eso el tailandés cortó la llamada

"tu omega está en peligro… ¡haz algo!" su alfa interior lo estaba matando, la única respuesta posible, es que ese japonés, es su destinado. Un beta es el destinado de un alfa, tal vez la naturaleza se equivocó, por una vez en un millón.

Tanto pitchit como la enfermera llegaron al mismo tiempo, cada uno desde una puerta diferente, ambos se acercaron al ruso. La primera en hablar fue la enfermera.

\- ya estabilizamos a katsuki Yuuri, le debieron advertir que esconder su aroma demasiado tiempo es perjudicial – avisó sin mayor preocupación mientras resisaba unos papeles que tenía en la mano.

\- ¿qué? – preguntó el alfa, y pitchit quiso morir, por lo que interrumpió la conversación.

\- muchas gracias, ¿se le puede visitar? – dijo para cambiar de tema, pues Víctor seguía confundido

\- ahora le están dando las últimas medicinas por suero, apenas despierte en una hora o dos podrá ir a casa.

\- muchas gracias señorita – y la enfermera se fue

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en la sala de espera, ahora solo quedaba ver el reloj hacer 60 minutos.

\- Yuuri… es omega… - dijo Víctor, seguía sin poder creerse tal notiia… ¡siempre tuvo razón!

\- el… siempre ha temido a los alfas, es un tema delicado…

\- pero… todos los omegas corren el mismo peligro… ¿por qué se ocultó tantos meses? ¿Cuánto pensaba durar?

\- eso es verdad, pero… hay una historia familiar… algo compleja, que no me corresponde a mí contártela, pero, tampoco tienes que preocuparte demasiado, estará bien.

\- ¿¡cómo no me voy a preocupar!? Desde ese día en la pista de patinaje, su cuerpo es de omega, y nadie lo puede negar, lo podía sentir.

\- estas diciendo que…

\- parece que… efectivamente es mi destinado, o si no lo comprobaré cuando lo huela sin todos esos supresores encima.

 **Y pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Voy a intentar subir un par más antes de entrar a clases y ahí sí que tendré the rial poco tiempo u.u**


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri despertó luego de una hora de suero, el cual se encargó de desintoxicar su cuerpo.

\- tienes suerte, te trajeron justo a tiempo, no podrás usar supresores una semana, pero ten en cuenta que pudiste tener daños irreversibles – le regañaba la enfermera, la cual a pesar de sus severas advertencias, no dejaba de ser amable.

\- ¿me trajeron? – preguntó el japonés algo desorientado por la información

\- un alfa de cabellos plateados, supongo que su pareja ¿me equivoco?

El rostro de Yuuri se tiñó de rojo ¡esto era malo! ¿y si Víctor descubrió su secreto? La enfermera se fue y él se quedó solo con sus dudas inseguridades. Si Víctor se entera de su mentira seguro y lo empieza a odiar, antes de empezar a llorar le llamaron a la puerta.

\- somos nosotros, pitchit y Víctor

Yuuri no respondió nada, cuando el alfa entrara, se daría cuenta.

\- yuuri, Víctor ya se enteró de… ello – le dijo su amigo, confirmando sus sospechas

\- p-pasen – dijo atemorizado por la posible reacción del alfa. Sin embargo al verlo entrar, solo pudo ver su sonrisa, pero no una cualquiera, era la sonrisa de un niño que vuelve a ver su juego favorito después de un tiempo.

\- realmente me preocupaste, cuando Víctor me llamó casi me muero – se quejó el tailandés, al no recibir respuesta se dio cuenta de que alfa y omega tenían cosas que decirse – debo volver a mi casa, pero te llamaré en unas horas – para saber el resultado de lo que este par iba a hablar.

Pitchit dejó la habitación dejando un silencio incómodo entre el japonés y el ruso, la cara del último se había puesto más seria, buscando las palabras para iniciar su discurso. Ahora que olía a Yuuri, sin todos esos supresores, no había espacio para más dudas. El japonés frente suyo era su destinado.

\- yuuri – este levantó la cabeza de golpe. Viendo a los ojos a su compañero que se acomodaba en una silla a su lado – yo… me había dado cuenta que había algo dferente en ti, siempre lo supe pero no sabía que era.

\- ¿d-de veras?

\- fui consiente de ti dese el primer día de clases, tenías cuerpo y comportamientos de omega, pero tu olor era de beta, pero… a pesar de todo – ahora era Víctor el sonrojado – yo…

\- ¿q-que sucede?

\- mi alfa interior reaccionó a ti a pesar de esconder tu olor

El corazón de ambos dio un salto. Yuuri podía escuchar a su omega interior ronroneando también. Sentía una felicidad inexplicable, y un nerviosismo gigantesco.

\- entonces… somos destinados

\- sí, ¡pero no te obligaré a nada! Pitchit me dijo que tienes tus razones, y respetaré tu decisión sobre nosotros, pero si tienes miedo a formar un lazo, podemos no hacerlo.

Aunque Víctor si quería marcar a Yuuri, quería que todos supieras que ya tenía pareja, que él lo acompañaría toda su vida, y que lo protegería de cualquier peligro.

\- mi hermana… perdió a su pareja – le contó yuuri, por lo general no contaba esa historia a nadie, pero sentía que podía confiar todo a Víctor, " _hasta tu vida"_ le susurraba su omega interior – vivían juntas en hasetsu, y junko, su omega, había sido marcada por mari. Una noche, pelearon por algo pequeño, sin importancia, y Junko salió de la casa a tomar algo de aire, pero en el camino…

Yuuri iba a llorar otra vez, pero Víctor lo consoló tomándolo de la mano para darle fuerza.

\- un alfa que iba medio borracho la tomó del brazo, y en un callejón lamió el lugar de la marca – pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos chocolate – Mari salió corriendo e intento marcarla de nuevo, pero fue en vano, los omegas no sobreviven si se rompe el lazo. Mari sufrió mucho dolor, estar sola otra vez fue muy fuerte para ella, han pasado años desde entonces, y formó pareja con un chico beta, pero Junko… era una mujer hermosa y simpática, muy buena con todos, no merecía algo así.

Víctor abrazó el cuerpo de Yuuri, que se estremecía ante los recuerdos.

\- entiendo u temor Yuuri, yo también tendría miedo de algo así, pero te prometo que jamás en la vida negaré la existencia de nuestro lazo, jamás te dejaré solo, ni permitiré que algo te pase. Si te marco, tu olor a omega disminuirá ¿cierto?

\- eso es verdad – dijo tímido mirando el suelo, esquivando los ojos de su pareja destinada.

\- no te obligaré a nada que no quieras, pero al menos déjame intentar cortejarte. No seré pesado, te daré todo el espacio y tiempo que necesites.

\- es-está bien

Víctor colocó dos dedos en la barbilla de yuuri, obligándolo a levantar el rostro y enfocarse en esos ojos azules como el cielo.

\- a partir de ahora, eres consciente de que estoy enamorado de ti, y de que te enamoraré, y te quitaré todos tus miedos. Te prometo que lograré que formemos un lazo, y te mantendré seguro.

\- yo… voy a corresponder tus sentimientos, te prometo que cuando me sienta listo, aceptaré formar un lazo contigo.

\- perfecto

Acto seguido besó sus labios de manera tierna y superficial, como sello de la promesa.

.

.

.

\- ¿aún no sabes cómo lo adiviné? – le dijo el coreano

\- ¡no tengo idea! ¡Me aprendí el nombre y segundo genero de cada alumno, profesor y funcionario de esta escuela!

. Si tienes mal olfato no puedes reconocer a simple vista ¿cierto?

\- cierto

\- ¿cómo pretendes conocer a tu destinado entonces?

\- pues… asumí que no lo conocería jamás, además, suelo abrazar a yuuri y a yurio, descubrí que si me acerco a ese nivel algo puedo distinguirlos, pero muy leve, aunque cuando fui a darle un supresor a Yuuri por su celo me bastó con acercarme unos metros.

\- ya veo – seung hizo un gesto extraño con su rostro, como si debatiera internamente mientras pitchit intentaba descifrar que pasaría ahora… si divulgaba su falta de olfato y llegaba a malos oídos estaría en problemas. Seung dejó escapar un suspiro, para luego abrazar a pitchit.

El tailandés al principio se resistió por la acción tan precipitada, pero luego de algunos segundos sintió cierto olor agradable, como a chocolate amargo, atrayente y picante. Acto seguido, sintió un cosquilleo un poco más debajo de su estómago… todo muy leve y lejano

\- ¿sientes un cosquilleo? – le preguntó le dijo seung al oído, mientras pitchit dejaba de hacer fuerza y se relajaba con los brazos que lo rodeaban

\- s-sí – respondió el omega

\- es la reacción de tu omega interior –le dijo despacio, para no espantarlo con la revelación, pitchit esta vez logró alejarse con algo de brusquedad, pensaba escapar, pero era imposible. Al terminar la clase de gimnasia le habían ordenado que guardara las pelotas en el depósito, pero al salir fue interceptado por seung, por lo que la puerta se encontraba al lado del coreano.

\- pero entonces, eres mi…

\- me di cuenta de nuestra situación hace un mes, cuando nos cruzamos en un pasillo. Pensé que como eras más extrovertido te acercarías tu primero, pero pasaron los días y no fue así, por lo que supuse que no te habías dado cuenta, y la única respuesta que se me ocurrió es que tienes mal olfato.

\- entonces, tú

\- soy tu destinado ¡no le diré a nadie de tu problema! E incluso te defenderé si alguien intenta aprovecharse de tu discapacidad ¡por favor formemos un lazo!

A primera vida, pitchit sabía que seung tenía pocas habilidades sociales, a diferencia de él, pero… ahora entendía un poco el miedo de Yuuri.

\- yo… no tengo nada que hacer este fin de semana

 **lo siento, no tengo nada más que decir, y tampoco tengo excusa. simplemente la inspiración en esta historia se esfumó. pero ahora volvió, y la idea para otro fic también! así que esperenlo y perdónenme u.u**


	7. SOBREPENSANDO

p class="MsoNormal"*anteriormente me había equivocado, quiero que sepan que chris es alfa, ahora verán jiji/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"El grupo de tres chicos trabajaba varias horas en la pequeña y acogedora salita del hospital./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- con eso ya está terminada la conclusión/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡por fin terminamos! ¡Y yuuri sempai vuelve a clases mañana! Estoy realmente muy feliz/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- gracias minami, gracias al cielo Víctor y pitchit me han traído mis deberes y no me atrasaré/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- bueno, yo debo irme/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Minami dejó a la feliz pareja dentro para dirigirse a su casa. A pesar de que Yuuri no había vuelto a clases, la noticia de su noviazgo con el ruso ya había llegado a toda la escuela. Ya todos sabían que Yuuri era en verdad un omega, aunque nadie había sabido porqué había ocultado su segundo género todo este tiempo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A pesar de ser él también un omega… dolía, más de los que había pensado. Seguro que su alfa destinado está allá afuera, esperando por él, pero de todas formas eso no quita que sus latidos se habían dirigido a ese tímido chico japonés. Desde el principio era un amor imposible, lo sabía, pero de todas formas… dolía./p  
p class="MsoNormal""no quiero llegar a mi casa aun, iré de momento al gimnasio" no era extraño, como patinador solía ir relativamente seguro para aguantar los entrenamientos, y tenía ropa deportiva en su casillero./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Una vez que llegó y se cambió, se encontraba listo para empezar su rutina. "debo encontrar una caminadora" había una vacía al lado de un chico alto y rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- oh, ¡hola Minami!/p  
p class="MsoNormal""justo hoy no quería encontrarme a nadie"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- hola chris/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- te vez deprimido ¿pasa algo?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- nada, no te preocupes – acto seguido encendió la máquina para empezar, primero debía caminar 10 minutos, y luego correr 20 y repetirlo una vez más/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿tiene que ver con Yuuri? sé que tenías con crush con él/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡no tiene que ver con Yuuri! – le dijo en un todo un poco más agresivo de lo que tenía planificado/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- es solo que sueles ser muy alegre, yo también extraño a mi amigo, no se despega de su omega, pero es normal considerando que aún no se enlazan, cuando omega y alfa se enlazan el alfa puede saber si su pareja se encuentra bien o no, Víctor no tiene como saberlo por lo que se encuentra siempre a su lado/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- eso ya lo sé – le respondió cortante/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- entonces anímate, tu alfa te está esperando/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿y tu omega? Tu relación con Víctor era bastante extraña, incluso llegué a creer que eras beta/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- muchos lo creen, no me gusta andar esparciendo mi olor por la vida, por lo que suelo esconderlo un poco, pero solo era diversión para los períodos de apareamiento/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Minami guardó silencio/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- espero encontrar a mi alfa pronto, y también espero que encuentres a tu omega/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- yo lo encontré – le respondió el chico/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿de veras? ¿¡Y por qué no lo haz enlazado, o empezado una relación!?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- un omega no puede darse cuenta de su alfa destinado si no piensa de vez en cuando en encontrarlo, mi omega no ha pensado en encontrarme porque había otra persona en su mente y corazón, por lo que decidí que voy a esperar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Minami estaba impresionado por esa revelación/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Cuánto haz esperado?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- un poco menos de un año, pero dejaré que esa persona recomponga su corazón para que me reconozca por sí mismo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿pero no sería más fácil decirle? Así podría olivar más fácilmente/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- no lo creo, hay procesos que es mejor hacer sólo ¿no crees?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Minami lo pensó un momento, si le ofrecieran una relación ahora, sentiría que traiciona sus sentimientos a Yuuri, sentimientos escondidos detrás de risas y una supuesta admiración que en verdad era amor/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- bueno, por mientras cuidaré a esa persona de lejos, cuando esté mejor sé que me reconocerá, porque fue igual conmigo, cuando Víctor empezó a hablar de Yuuri y me tuve que hacer a un lado, me recompuse y descobrí a mi pareja, contigo será igual, te lo prometo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- gracias chris sempai, lo tendré en cuenta/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chrisse fue dejando a minami solo corriendo en la caminadora, pero sintiéndose un poco mejor "tengo un alfa fuera esperando por mí, debo apresurarme y curar mi corazón para poder olerlo"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pitchit estaba… nervioso/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Era el tan ansiado fin de semana en el cual saldrían. El fin de semana pasado se vio obligado a cancelar su cita por el accidente de Yuuri, pero ahora…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ansiaba encontrarse con seung, esos días había sido increíblemente atento con él, pero ahora había empezado a comprender el miedo de Yuuri, la historia de cómo había muerto Junko, y su propio dolor al recordar el día que se rompió el lazo con su madre… morir de esa manera era horrible./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Por otro lado, sentía una inexplicable confianza en el chico coreano, sentía que podía entregar su alma entera y se encontraría seguro. Aunque la inseguridad lo invadía por momentos/p  
p class="MsoNormal""es comprensible que tu instinto no funcione por completo, ya que se basa en el aroma, mi aroma debería cobijarte y darte la confianza suficiente para los momentos que estamos separados" le había dicho su nueva pareja/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pero pitchit tenía mal olfato, lo sabe, solo puede sentirlo cuando abraza al coreano, cuando tiene su nariz pegada a su cuello cabello, entonces siente esa seguridad de manera muy ligera, como si no fuera suficiente/p  
p class="MsoNormal""que frustrante" pensaba para sí "en cualquier minuto se aburrirá de mí"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"En ese minuto sonó el timbre de su departamento. Vivía en el mismo edificio de Yuuri, ya que era para estudiantes, Seung estaba en el mismo condominio, pero era el edificio de enfrente. Todas las torres tenían 8 pisos de alto, y cuatro departamentos pequeños por piso. De todas formas había salas comunes en el primer piso y lavandería común./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- hola pitchit ¿cómo estás?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- muy bien – se dieron un corto beso en la puerta – pasa un minuto, debo terminar de secar mi cabello y voy/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los cuartos eran individuales y de un ambiente, seung se sentó en el pequeño sofá mientras pitchit entraba al baño/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Yuuri volverá mañana a clases – dijo pitchit – estoy feliz/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- pintchit – le dijo el coreano – ¿te sientes mal por algo?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pitchit se sorprendió mucho… ¿¡cómo lo sabía!?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- es que… tu olor está algo distinto, más amargo, por eso pensé/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pitchit bajó su mirada sintiéndose aun peor… él jamás podría saber cómo se siente su pareja/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- pitchit… yo…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- yo jamás podré saber algo así – apagó el secador para sentarse al lado de su pareja, necesitaba hablar de sus inseguridades en ese minuto – siendo así… nuestra relación es muy desigual… tu puedes saber más o menos como me siento, donde estoy, mis períodos, y yo debo abrazarte para recién sentir que estás así/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- a mí no me importa que así sea/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡pero a mí sí! Tarde o temprano te aburrirás de una relación tan desigual donde yo solo recibo comprensión de tu parte – unas pocas lágrimas salían de sus ojos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- pitchit/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- yo…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- es mi turno – pitchit guardó silencio – yo ya lo sabía, pero de todas formas quiero que esto funcione, puede que sea más difícil, pero podemos hacerlo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- pero…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- aún no sabemos qué pasará cuando nos enlacemos, el lazo no es por aroma/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- eso significa formalizar esta relación, pero si te cansas de mi discapacidad/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- jamás me cansaré, te lo prometo, intenta confiar en mí – miró al coreano a los ojos – es difícil decir esto para mí, jamás he sido muy bueno con las relaciones sociales, pero… vamos a intentarlo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- es… está bien/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- para hoy tengo entradas al teatro, es un dos horas, así que antes te invito algo. Termina con tu cabello y salgamos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- está bien y también…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- sí/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- me revisé y… mi celo debería llegar en una semana… podemos…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- me encantaría pasarlo contigo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sonrieron tímidamente. Seung era conocido por ser frío y distante, pero el tailandés había sabido entrar poco a poco en él y conocerlo mejor. Tal vez era la única persona que había estado tan cerca de sus verdaderas emociones, y escucharlo hablar directamente sobre sus sentimientos con él era… mágico considerando que no podía sentirlos por su aroma./p  
p class="MsoNormal""será una gran cita"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongBueno gente… no daré excusas porque no las engo, pero estoy muy inspirada, recién terminé este cap y ya tengo pensado el siguiente, de hecho empezaré ahora. No se si aun hay gente en este fandom, de hecho yo lo dejé todo este tiempo u.u /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongThe rial lo siento pero aquí me tienen, puede que lo termine o inspiración chan se valla a la mierd otra vez, no se/strong/p 


End file.
